


Killing for Love

by FlameofSwords



Series: Flame's Portfolio [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: AT - Freeform, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameofSwords/pseuds/FlameofSwords
Summary: "For once my greed messed everything up. And for once I actually cared." [AT in which Yuma follows Vector into hell] {Heavily implied Foilshipping} (Reposted from my ffn account)





	Killing for Love

Vector stared at Yuma, his grin just as impossible as all of the kindness Yuma had displayed. He never once hurt him, even though Vector personally took _joy_ in the pain of others. Especially Yuma. There was something about breaking someone so innocent and kind that made him feel free. Probably because it had something to do with killing the version of you that you hated. It made you feel alive and free to be whoever you wanted without having to worry about the annoying strings of the past dragging you down.

Of course it was the annoying strings of his past that was keeping him alive. Certainly not free as that grip could easily leave if he was going to make it out alive. But definitely _alive_.

Or maybe his past life had nothing to do with this. Had none of his tragedy (although to him it was hardly one at all) been revealed he still would've been hanging here. Death behind him and life in front of him.

That was very much the case. His past life had nothing to do with this. It never mattered. Yuma would still be holding him like this, saving him from death that was just inches away. His past life just gave him a hundred more reasons to do it. As if love didn't cover fifty million reasons to do it already.

"Vector! I know you're not entirely bad and I know you're not Shingetsu anymore. You never were. But he's inside of you. I just know it!"

And for the first time, Vector smiled. Well more like he wore that ridiculous grin smaller. Now it was just a smirk. One that was just going to grow more and more with the kindness that dumb idiot displayed.

Because he loved Yuma too. He was special. Yuma was the only one who allowed him to do as he pleased and never expected him to change back into Shingetsu. And yet still he loved him. And Vector didn't know why he returned the feeling. But he just did. And he loved it and he wanted it for himself. Because he never knew how it felt before any of this happened. And the feeling was just too good.

"I just don't want you to be alone anymore."

To that Vector's grin grew. Just as fast as his betrayal had been. Steady in the beginning until it turned out to be the face he might as well have trademarked. The bulging eyes, the crazy smile. Everything screamed that he wasn't mentally sane anymore. But Yuma didn't care. He didn't looked like he cared and he certainly didn't care. He still loved him. For some reason.

"Then come, Tsukumo Yuma! _Go to hell with me_!"

"I will."

And with that Vector pulled on Yuma so he could let go of his grip on solid ground. And he did. He hugged Vector. _Hugged_. Willingly. Not for support. Not because there was nothing else to do. But because he loved him so he wanted to go down hugging him.

"I hope you're happy with this Vector." But there was no malice in his voice. No regret no pain. Just pure hope. "In the end I only wanted to make you smile." And he stopped talking after that. He just hugged Vector until all the warmth of his body faded, and he was left as a boy. A dead boy, mind you, who hugged his enemy and went down to hell with him just to make him smile.

And he died smiling too. A fate fitting for Tsukumo Yuma.

But one filled too early.

Vector was sure he ruined Earth's only chance of survival. Yuma was the only duelist alive with pure enough intentions who can save that world. Who can save the Astral World too. And can maybe even save the Barian Emperors too, if they deserved it. Because he loved them; he loved them all.

And while Yuma sounded content with making Vector smile in the end, he really wasn't. Or at least, Vector knew he wasn't. He couldn't tell with Yuma because he was too nice. He died while smiling and with no regrets. But it should've been the opposite. It was Vector who wanted to die smiling with as little regrets as possible. Because he was the one who had nothing going for him. Yuma, well, he had the _world_ going for him. Or relying on him for a better word.

Honestly, all Vector wanted was the one emotion he never received in his life, that one being love. _He_ was the one who wanted to die smiling and have no regrets. Well, some regrets. But regrets that didn't matter because he shouldn't matter. His life had been complete with that one sentence. That one sentence Yuma could've said while they were still hanging there, almost dead and almost alive.

Vector screwed the world with his greed. On a normal day he would've been fine with it. The world could just die for all he cared, as long as he had enough fun. But today, it was the final sin he created. And that was just the worse feeling in the world for him to have.

"Kattobingu my ass," Vector said, pulling Yuma closer so that their necklaces touched. He was still warm and his necklace was glowing. Hopefully that could've started up Yuma again. It would've killed himself in the process. But it would've allowed Yuma to live as he should.

"Your kattobingu means _nothing_ if you don't live." And he was freaking out. Because Yuma was dead and wasn't going to get any more alive. He died hugging Vector. And that wasn't the way he should die.

And despite his efforts of banging the necklaces together, trying to get them to trade energy, he felt himself growing colder and colder. And Yuma remained cold.

He knew he was going to die, so he mustered up a smile so at least they could die together. Both wearing a smile on their face as they passed onto the next life. The one he knew they wouldn't be together in, but at least Yuma would know he got his wish fulfilled. He made Vector smile. That was all he wanted. And so that was what he gave him.

But he fucked up the world with his greed. And that was his last and final sin as The Madness Prince.

 


End file.
